1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receptacle assembly for a power supply.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional receptacle assembly for a power supply in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 4 and 5 comprises a casing (40) having a closed side and an open side, a plurality of receptacle hole modules (42) each defined in the casing (40) and each containing a plurality of, insertion holes (420) defined in the closed side of the casing (40), a plurality of lugs (44) extending from the closed side of the casing (40) and each containing a receiving space (440) therein aligning with one of the corresponding insertion holes (420), and a plurality of conductive terminals (52) each received in the receiving space (440) of one of the corresponding lugs (44). Each of the conductive terminals (52) is attached to an elongated terminal plate (50).
In assembly, each of the conductive terminals (52) is initially inserted into the receiving space (440) of the respective lug (44) to align with the respective insertion hole (420). The terminal plate (50) is then connected to a power supply (not shown), and a cover (not shown) is then attached to the open side of the casing (40), thereby accomplishing the assembly of the receptacle assembly. A plug (not shown) including a plurality of blades (not shown) can then be inserted into the casing (40) of the receptacle assembly through the insertion holes (420), with each of the blades being respectively received in the respective conductive terminal (52) such that the electric current from the power supply can be supplied from the receptacle assembly into the plug by means of the electric connection between the blades and the conductive terminals (52) so to be used by an electric appliance (not shown).
However, there is no fastening device provided to retain each of the conductive terminals (52) in the receiving space (440) such that the conductive terminals (52) are easily detached from the receiving space (440) of the lugs (44) during the assembly or transportation process, thereby causing inconvenience to a user. The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional receptacle assembly.